la fiancée de Sirius
by ha fumado
Summary: Juliette, la fiancée de Sirius, le retrouve alors qu'il est recherché par les détraqueurs. leur histoire survivratelle malgré le climat de tension qui les entoure?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : retour au bercail.

Pdv de juliette deepday

Il faisait froid, c'était le plein hiver. La nuit était tombée depuis deux heures déjà. Et moi, je volais parmi les étoiles, le vent glacé fouettant mon visage, bien que j'eu pris la peine de m'emmitoufler dans différentes écharpes et autres laines diverses. Mon éclair de feu- offert par ma meilleure amie pour mon anniversaire- filait donc à travers les étoiles vers la plus belle de toutes, mon étoile. Sirius…

Mes yeux se troublèrent et la boule d'angoisse qui serrait mon ventre ressurgit alors. Je dus faire un effort pour rester dans ma trajectoire. Le beau visage de Sirius tel qu'il était resté ancré dans ma mémoire... enfin…après tant d'années de douleur et d'attente…

Je survolais Londres, et les lumières chaleureuses de la ville me firent frissonner. Frissonner ? Étrange, me direz-vous. Elles mes rappelaient, par des chemins détournés, les moments de joie et d'amour que j'avais connus, perdus et peut-être très bientôt retrouvés.

J'aperçus alors le quartier vers lequel je me dirigeais. Je plongeai et atterrissais quelques instants plus tard sur une placette seulement éclairée par deux réverbères, les autres étant détruits. Le square Grimmaud n'avait pas vraiment changé. Si ce n'est que son état de saleté n'avait fait qu'empirer, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, depuis la dernière fois que j'étais venue. Il y a …15 ans. Comme le temps passe vite.

Je m'avançais vers deux immeubles à la façade peu accueillante, où la crasse recouvrait plus le mur que les restes de peinture jaunis et écaillés. Des fenêtres cassées, du bruit, des tags et des déchets sur les perrons. Je tâtai ma poche pour m'assurer que ma baguette se trouvait à portée de ma main. Sait-on jamais ce que je pouvais rencontrer ? Peut-être Sirius ne se trouvait pas ici. Pourtant, ma logique et la connaissance que j'avais de Sirius ne pouvaient me faire défaut. S'ajoutait à cela une sorte d'intuition mystérieuse, l'amour peut-être. Il s'était sûrement réfugié chez ses parents puisque ils étaient morts, j'avais lu leur avis de décès dans « la gazette du sorcier ». Il fallait bien qu'il se cache, il était recherché. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je répétai dans mon esprit : »12 square grimmaud »plusieurs fois. Une adresse que n'avais pu oublier. Le cœur et l'estomac serré, je vis apparaître devant moi, entre deux immeubles, une troisième façade aussi usée par le temps que les autres mais beaucoup moins sale. Tremblante d'émotion, je frappai à la porte. Un silence me répondit. Tout à coup, des pas se firent entendre de l'intérieur. Ils atteignirent la porte et des clefs tournèrent dans les différentes serrures. On n'est jamais trop prudent, surtout ici et en ces temps troublés. On tourna la poignée et la porte s'entrouvrit.

-Sirius ? Demandai-je d'une voix timide et incertaine.

Je n'eu pas besoin de réponse. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait Remus.

Le même, avec quinze ans de plus. Se cheveux avaient perdu de leur couleur châtaigne, il était plus maigre, son visage avait pris des rides et ses yeux étaient extrêmement cernés.

Mais il avait toujours cette fine moustache, cette bouche pâle qui donnait des conseils de plus avisés et ce petit quelque chose de profond dans ses yeux verts. Il me regarda avec une telle stupéfaction que je crus qu'il allait rester là, toute la nuit, à me dévisager.

-juliette … ?ou plutôt bon jour ! A qui ai-je l'honneur ?tenta t-il.

Je lui souris, les larmes au bord des yeux. Je me mordis la lèvre et me jetais dans ses bras. Il m'étreignit à son tour, comme avant. Enfin, c'était ce que je croyais.

-juliette ? Toi ? Ici ? Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire…tu nous as manquée !parvint t-il à articuler.

Pvd Remus

Elle ferma la porte du talon de sa botte rouge. J'esquissai un sourire.

-toujours la même, lui dis-je.

Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas changée. Elle n'avait pas pris une ride. Ses longs cheveux noirs traînaient toujours dans son dos d'une façon désinvolte, ses grands yeux noirs et rieurs brillaient toujours du même éclat, sa bouche parfaitement dessinée et son teint halé ne dépareillaient toujours pas. Son corps svelte mais à la fois pulpeux bien dessiné dans des vêtements de moldus était toujours aussi désirable. Elle était d'une beauté rare, car piquante et tendre à la fois. La Nature l'avait bien gâtée : de ses deux uniques ancêtres sorciers, l'une était une Vélane d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Il restait cependant à juger si sa personnalité avait connu quelques changements. Toujours très sensible et impulsive, avait-elle perdu toutes les illusions et toute la candeur qu'une adolescence presque idyllique aurait pu lui laisser ? Ce n'est pas nous qui changeons, mais la vie qui nous fait changer. Mais elle était et serait toujours loin d'être parfaite. Ce que Sirius avait tant aimé.

Pvd de Juliette deepday

Remus me demanda :

-tu veux entrer ?

-merci, c'est déjà fait, répondis-je malicieusement.

Il me montra le couloir étroit mais éclairé qui menait au salon, au jardin et à la cuisine de la maison puis me murmura :

-bienvenue au quartier général de l'ordre du phénix. Je pense que je n'ai aucune explication à te fournir là-dessus, n'est-ce pas ?

Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche en signe de silence et me fit signe d'avancer.

L'ordre du phénix ? bien sûr que je m'en souvenais ! J'en avais fait partie !moi aussi j'avais chassé les mangemorts aux côtés des aurors et de dumbledore.

Je devinais par ses gestes nerveux et brefs qu'il ressentait beaucoup d'anxiété et d'appréhension. Il marchait de plus en plus lentement à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la cuisine, d'où s'élevait un véritable concert de voix et de bruits de couverts. Arrivé près de la porte qui semblait grande ouverte, il me céda le passage. Je m'avançai.

Attablés, se trouvaient une quinzaine de personnes, de tous âges, que je connaissais sûrement mais que je pris à peine le temps de reconnaître tant j'étais obnubilée par sirius. Sirius ? Mais était-ce seulement bien lui ?

L'homme qui me dévisageait, comme s'il avait vu la Mort en face (t'inquiète, ça va venir !), était d'une grande maigreur, se longs cheveux noirs étaient décoiffés, son visage était creux. Même ses grands yeux sombres avaient perdus de leur éclat. Pourtant, je le reconnus aussitôt. Quelque chose en lui, un je-ne-sais-quoi de troublant, n'avait pas disparu. Sa beauté était malgré tout presque intacte. Ma mâchoire tremblait tant que le bruit de mes dents qui s'entrechoquaient rompait à lui seul le silence pesant qui était tombé sur la pièce.

Il y a des situations où on voudrait s'exprimer, laisser libre cours à nos sentiments mais où on reste là, à ne rien dire, ou à bégayer des bribes de paroles incompréhensibles. Et on ne régit toujours que lorsqu'il est trop tard.

Celle-ci était encore pire. Même les larmes de joie et de bouleversement que je sentais affluer à mes yeux ne pouvaient couler. Et Sirius restait planté debout, sans prononcer un mot. On pouvait lire sur son visage que plusieurs sentiments embrouillaient son esprit, mais de ceux-ci ne faisaient partie aucune joie, aucune agréable surprise. Il lançait de regards en biais aux personnes qui avaient arrêté de manger pour nous fixer, visiblement confondus de perplexité. Parmi eux, j'avais reconnu Harry, qui était le portrait craché de James, quelques aurors et Arthur weasley, que j'avais aperçu dans « la gazette du sorcier ». Tout ce petit monde ne semblait pas comprendre la situation, ni même me reconnaître. J'avais l'impression d'être une inquisitrice dans un repas de famille comme les autres. Sirius me lança un regard que je pris comme de la déception de me revoir enfin. J'avais l'impression de le déranger. Il quitta alors la cuisine en coup de vent, sans se retourner et sortit dans le couloir. Son attitude me laissa sans voix. Je voulu le suivre mais enfin les autres réagirent.

-quelle soirée réussie !on devrait faire ça plus souvent !dit un jeune homme roux, plutôt beau, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

-oh oui !tiens, ressortez pour voir !rajouta le garçon assis à sa droite, qui était exactement le même.

Je réussis à esquisser un sourire.

-vraiment désolée juliette, je ne pensais pas…s'excusa rémus, gêné.

-tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ce n'est pas toi le sale ingrat à qui le seul effet que lui fait la femme de sa vie est de la planter là, comme une cruche, au milieu d'une cuisine, le coupais-je sèchement, bien que ce ton ne s'adressait absolument pas à lui.

-excusez moi, mademoiselle, mais vous ne semblez vous être présentée, me fit remarquer un homme grand, de forte stature et très blond.

-ça, c'est une tâche qui n'aurait même pas du me revenir. Mais étant donné que Sirius a l'air d'être toujours le gamin qu'il était la première fois que je l'ai connu, je crois que je me dois de vous décliner mon identité. Je lui fis un sourire et dit :-juliette deepday, fiancée de M. Black, actuellement rédactrice dans un journal de sorcières. Ou alors intrus dans la vie parfaitement remplie et stable de Sirius black, homme tout à fait sain d'esprit et respecté de tous, je suppose ?

Un rictus compréhensif apparu sur le visage de rémus.

Ils restèrent un instant à me regarder bouche bée, puis se levèrent. Ils se présentèrent, me serrant la main .il y avait Harry, qui me regarda avec un regard intense, je lui glissai à l'oreille :

-les explications arrivent. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Après tout, il y a des choses qu'un parrain ne peut pas vous fournir.

Il hocha la tête, toujours perplexe.

Je rencontrai toute la famille weasley , dont faisait partie les deux jumeaux qui avaient si subtilement brisé le silence qui régnait cinq minutes auparavant, ainsi que de nombreux aurors, une amie de harry, Hermione granger, et un huluberlu qui empestait le vin bon marché, nommée mondingus fletcher.

J'entendis une remarque faite par un des jumeaux à son frère :

-Sirius ne nous avait jamais dit qu'il s'était fait des filles pareilles. J'espère qu'elle va rester longtemps !

Je souris intérieurement. Il ne s'était donc même pas vanté de ses conquêtes féminines et ses exploits amoureux. A en juger par leur réaction, toutes ces personnes ignoraient que Sirius avait été fiancé : je conclus que ma mémoire avait été moins honorée que le plat de dinde rôtie qui trônait au centre de la table. Comprendre que vous ne représentez rien pour ceux qui vous sont chers fait toujours chaud au cœur. Le fait que j'avais la nausée n'avait sûrement aucun rapport avec la situation. Je me dirigeais vers le couloir, afin de mettre la situation au clair. Les autre suivirent mes pas. Sirius se tenait près de la porte du jardin, sa main sans cesse collée à sa poche, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il entendit mes pas et se retourna.

-je… commença t-il.

Sa voix était rauque, indécise.

-tu ne m'a jamais aimée, voulais juste te taper une jolie nénette pour ajouter à ton palmarès. Mais tout ça je le sais, Sirius ! Tu n'a pas besoin de me l'apprendre !lui lançai-je d'un trait.

-juliette, arrêtes de t'emporter ! Si tu es venue pour me culpabiliser, ce n'était même pas la peine de sortir de chez toi !

-ah, parce que M. Black est assez important pour me dire quoi faire ?mais tu as parfaitement raison. Je n'aurais pas dû venir. Tu m'aurais sincèrement regrettée, n'est-ce pas ?

-tu vas te calmer ? On peut savoir ce que tu me reproches au juste ?

-ce que je te reproche ? Tu te paies ma tête Black !mais je vais quand même te répondre. Euh… laisse moi réfléchir…de m'avoir utilisée comme un trophée de chasse pendant tant d'années, de n'avoir jamais mentionné mon existence à personne, parce qu'après tout, quelle importance j'avais , moi ? J'avais juste partage ma vie avec toi pendant plus de quinze ans, rien que ça. Quelle petite chose insignifiante !quoi d'autre ? M'avoir fait souffrir et avoir détruit ma vie, ça compte ? Lui aboyai-je, hors de moi.

-détruit ta vie ? Tu vas très loin là juliette. Et sache que je ne t'ai pas oubliée. Si je n'ai rien dit à personne à ton sujet, c'est pour une raison…compliquée.

-y a-t-il donc une raison assez compliquée pour qu'Harry ne connaisse même pas l'existence d'une des meilleurs amies de son père et la fiancée de son parrain ?lui demandai-je, hors d'haleine, mes bras fouettant l'air en signe de vive agitation.

-juliette, ce n'est pas si simple que ça. Tu peux comprendre que…intervint Remus.

-que quoi ? Que Sirius et toi - oui, parce qu'après tout vous êtes tous les deux dans le même lot- vous ne m'aimiez pas au point de penser à moi malgré les évènements inattendus qui ont bouleversé nos vies ?je croyais vous retrouver ce soir, mais je vous ai définitivement perdus.

J'étais lasse, à présent, de colère et d'indignation.

Harry ajouta timidement :

-vous savez, Sirius a eu beaucoup d'autres préoccupations ces derniers temps et…

-ne te mêle pas de ça, toi ! Retourne à tes problèmes d'acné, lui hurla Sirius en guise de réponse.

Harry rougit et resta interdit.

Pdv de Harry

J'étais resté là sans rien dire. J'aurais mieux fait de continuer. Sirius m'avait remis à ma place pour une raison que j'avais du mal à saisir. J'avais voulu lui venir en aide. Il avait répondu à mon soutien avec une gratitude plus que douteuse. J'étais désemparé. Cette femme était-elle réellement celle qu'elle prétendait être ? Sirius avait l'air de la connaître mais n'avait en effet jamais mentionné son existence. Et puis quelque chose ne collait pas. Je ne pouvais m'imaginer Sirius, si beau qu'il puisse être, auprès d'une femme, qui plus est d'une créature de rêve à tendances hystériques comme celle-ci. Peut-être le fait que j'avais connu Sirius sous les formes successives d'un chien errant puis d'un évadé de prison sale et sinistre y était-il pour quelque chose.

J'aurais voulu tout savoir. J'aurais aimé poser les questions qui me brûlaient la langue, mais l'attitude de Sirius à mon égard m'avait laissé froid et vide, empli d'une sorte de rancune explicable.

Si la tempête se calmait, j'essayerais néanmoins de comprendre la situation qui s'offrait à nos yeux.

Pdv de Sirius

J'avais répondu à Harry sans réfléchir. Tourner trois fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de l'ouvrir. Une habitude qui m'aurait évité bien des tourments au cours de ma vie. Comme si toute cette embrouille ne suffisait pas. Juliette était dans un état de rage tel que j'avais du mal à la reconnaître. Ne sachant que répondre à ses accusations, je l'observai. Sa bouche pincée d'amertume était vraiment d'une sensualité incomparable. J'en étais troublé.

Sa réaction, bien qu'exagérée, était légitime. La plupart des accusations qu'elle portait contre moi étaient fondées. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui avouer que, si j'avais tû jusqu'à sa seule existence, c'était parce que je pensais qu'elle m'avait abandonné, détesté même, depuis l'affaire qui m'avait envoyé à azkaban et fait de moi l'ennemi public numéro un. Même Remus avait cru à toute sa mascarade. M'étais-je trompé ?

Alors qu'elle me lançait des regards noirs, et montrait des signes d'impatience évidents, j'étais pris au dépourvu par des sentiments insurmontables. J'aurais voulu lui dire que je l'aimais, et qu'elle m'avait manquée plus qu'elle ne pourrait l'imaginer. Son souvenir même m'avait aidé à rester en vie à azkaban. J'aimais tout en elle et j'aurais volontiers donné ma vie pour sauver la sienne. Mais les mots ne venaient pas. Comme ma riposte d'ailleurs.

Pdv de ron

Juliette était vraiment superbe. Elle fixait Sirius d'un regard glacial depuis déjà deux bonnes minutes et celui-ci ne régissait pas. Du moins, il se contentait de baisser les yeux au sol, confondu de honte ou contenant sa colère.

Elle perdit patience. Elle fourra sa main dans sa poche et en sortit sa baguette, qu'elle brandit en direction de sirius. Elle sembla réfléchir une fraction de seconde, ouvrit la bouche, prête à prononcer un sort mais se ravisa. Elle rabaissa sa baguette en signe de répit, lui lança un regard intensément empli de dégoût et se retourna, marchant à grands pas vifs vers la porte.Alors que, tous les regards effarés fixés sur elle, elle s'approchait de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Rogue. Il arrive toujours au bon moment celui-là. Si Sirius, après cette soirée, décidai de retourner à Azkaban plutôt que de rester ici, il ne faudrait s'en étonner en rien.

Pdv de juliette

Severus ? Que venait faire cet imbécile ici ? Il devait faire partie de l'Ordre… le recrutement avait vraiment de gros progrès à fournir. Il me regarda avec un étonnement visible, balaya l'endroit de ses yeux sombres mais sensiblement mesquins, et un rictus méprisant se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque son regard revint se poser sur moi.

-juliette ! Quelle surprise ! Ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es venue rendre visite à ton « Sirius d'amour » ? Me lança t-il, travaillant son expression sarcastique.

Sa jalousie me secoua l'estomac. « Mon Sirius d'amour » ! Cet idiot n'avait jamais su dissimuler son penchant pour moi. Il pensait que montrer une aversion profonde envers ma personne le couvrirait. J'en eu presque pitié.

-justement, j'allais partir, lui répliquais-je, impartiale.

Il ricana faussement.

-alors comme ça, on ne reste pas pour s'occuper de son petit Black chéri ? Mais pourquoi ça, il aurait bien besoin d'un agréable divertissement, lui qui passe ses journées enfermé ici à tout faire sauf nous aider. Même la niche que je lui ai proposée n'a pas semblé l'emballer.

-tu me dégoûtes vraiment, severus. Mais Sirius, qui a beau s'ennuyer, va devoir se trouver un autre passe-temps que moi désormais, lui répondis-je.

-ah oui, je vois. Black n'est plus aussi intéressant maintenant que sa seule gloire est d'être recherché par tous les détraqueurs d'azkaban et qu'il ne se pavane plus dans les couloirs de poudlard, c'est bien ça ? Ce n'est pas que je défende la cause de Black, bien au contraire. Pour moi, il restera toujours cet ignoble petit délinquant prétentieux qu'il était au collège, précisa t-il, sur un ton d'une malice répugnante. Sa voix était doucereuse. Certains ont des dons de magiciens exceptionnels, d'autres des dons humains incroyables. Cet homme avait un don incomparable pour remplir toute personne relativement saine d'esprit d'exaspération. Chacun sa spécialité.

-si c'était le seul reproche que j'avais à faire à Sirius… recherché ou pas, prétentieux ou pas, c'est la dernière fois qu'il me voit, et toi aussi, parce que je m'en vais !

Je hochai la tête et m'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte lorsque Sirius, au bout d'un long silence, hurla :

-non ! Juliette, ne t'en vas pas !

-et pourquoi, s'il te plait ? lui répliquais-je, excédée.

-parce que je t'aime…

Il avait murmuré ces mots du bout des lèvres et ses yeux brillaient, emplis de larmes, lorsque nos regards se croisèrent. La seule réaction que j'eu fût de me jeter dans ses bras. Un moment que j'avais attendu pendant des années.


	2. Chapter 2: sérénité et plus si affinités

Chapitre 2 : sérénité et plus si affinités

Pdv de Sirius

L'amour que Juliette éprouvait toujours pour moi avait eut raison de sa colère légitime. Nous souhaitions nous retrouver seul à seul et nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour exprimer notre désir. Nous avions lancé quelques regards embarrassés aux autres qui avaient jugé bon de s'éclipser en toute discrétion. La finesse de mes amis est une chose qui n'a pas de prix. Nous étions montés à pas vifs à l'étage. Jamais encore nous ne nous étions embrassés avec autant de passion. J'étais heureux. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années. C'était ça la liberté, enfin. Serrer juliette dans mes bras et embrasser ses douces lèvres framboise m'avaient rempli d'un bonheur incroyable, comme si le simple contact de cette femme pouvait suffire à me combler.

Pdv de Juliette

J'étais dans un profond état d'ivresse. Ce n'était pas dû à un excès de bierre-au-beurre mais à un cocktail explosif d'amour charnel et de douceur psychologique qu'aucun whisky pur feu ni aucun hydromel, fut-il de grand cru, n'aurait jamais pu procurer. Ce Sirius était vraiment incroyable. Je ne savais pas encore s'il avait changé mais je pouvais néanmoins remercier les détraqueurs d'Azkaban d'une chose : lui avoir épargné ses lèvres sensuelles et brûlantes. La magie opérait comme avant, sans que nous ayons eu besoin de sortir nos baguettes. Sirius jugea que ce moment était le plus opportun pour me fournir les explications tant attendues.

écoute, je sais bien que je suis loin d'être irréprochable mais je ne suis pas ingrat. Si je n'ai pas osé parler de toi aux autres, c'est parce que…

parce que…

parce que je pensais que tu me croyais coupable toi aussi. Je sais que je j'aurais du réflechir à cela plus en profondeur mais c'était une période où j'étais desespéré et très seul. Même Rémus avait cru à toute la mascarade de Peter.

Peter ?m'étonnai-je. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans celui-là ?

Ah oui, j'oubliais, tu n'es pas au courant…

Sirius me raconta alors comment Peter avait trahi Lily et James, comment il avait tué douze moldus, comment Sirius avait été injustement accusé du meurtre et de la fin tragique et prématurée de ses amis. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son récit, je restai interdite. Peter, le petit Peter fade et médiocre, le quatrième maraudeur dont on se demandait parfois pour quelle raison Sirius, James et Remus le considéraient comme leur ami, mais avec qui ils formaient pourtant une bande inséparable, ce Peter là, celui que moi et Remus aidions pendant les cours car il était moins brillants que nous, ce jeune homme quelque peu insipide car possédant un ego très peu développé, celui-là même avait donc trahi ses amis, tué des moldus de sang-froid et causé la destruction de la vie de Sirius ? l'envie me prenait à présent de vomir. Sirius me raconta aussi comment celui qu'on surnommait Queudver s'était enfui deux ans auparavant alors qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé et qu'il était prêt à assouvir le désir de vengeance qui le rongeait.

Face à de telles révélations, je ne pus qu'embrasser Sirius pour lui faire comprendre que ses excuses étaient plus qu'acceptées.

Allongés l'un près de l'autre sur le lit de Sirius, nous gardions à présent le silence et je me souvins alors de tous les moments de notre jeunesse où nous nous étions perdus et retrouvés…L'air songeur qu'affichait son visage semblait indiquer que ses pensées ne devaient pas être très différentes des miennes…

Flash back

Pdv de Juliette

J'étais en 5ème année, le mois de novembre était déjà bien entamé. Par la fenêtre de la salle commune de griffondor, je regardais le ciel d'un noir d'encre éclairé par une magnifique pleine lune. Une très belle nuit, qui m'avait distraite du devoir de potions que j'avais à rendre pour le lendemain. D'habitude studieuse, je n'arrivais pas à terminer cette dissertation, qui n'avait en elle-même rien d'ennuyant ni de difficile. Mais, pour une raison inexplicable, j'avais un peu peur. Les garçons m'avaient laissée toute seule, prétextant une quelconque heure de retenue. Il aurait bien fallu que je comprenne comment ils arrivaient à être si souvent collés. Sirius et James auraient réussi à récolter une heure de retenue bâillonnés et les mains dans le dos mais Remus et Peter étaient quand même moins …turbulents . Toujours était-il que j'étais seule dans ma salle commune, avec comme unique compagnie le feu du foyer qui crépitait vivement. Il y avait plus rassurant à mon goût. Je regardais mon devoir à demi vide puis l'heure sur la grande horloge de la pièce. Presque minuit. Il me semblait que mes amis étaient partis depuis une éternité. Mes amis. Cela était juste mais sonnait tellement étrangement. A vrai dire, je n'avais aucune amie. Non que je m'en plaignis, mais j'aurais parfois bien aimé trouver une oreille féminine à qui me confier. Quand j'avais quelque chose sur le cœur, j'avais l'habitude d'en parler à Remus, qui possédait tout de même de grandes qualités dans les domaines de l'écoute et de la finesse. Sirius et James étaient quant à eux trop occupés par une blague quelconque pour s'intéresser à mes histoires, qui les concernaient d'ailleurs le plus souvent. J'aimais Sirius de tout mon cœur et James était vraiment un ami drôle et vif mais une jeune fille, bien que je fusse toujours prête à prendre des risques et à rire avec eux, a parfois besoin de calme et de discussions. Si je ne sortais pas avec Sirius, j'aurais pu moi aussi croire qu'il n'avait aucune sensibilité. Il s'était bâti, à vrai dire, une façade plus que vraisemblable. Tous pensaient qu'il était suffisant et fier.

Je discutais bien sûr avec d'autres filles, dont Lili, qui étaient toutes par ailleurs charmantes, mais ce n'était qu'avec les maraudeurs que je me sentais à l'aise. Une aura incroyable.

Reprenons donc. Il était minuit moins dix. Je savais que je ne pourrais dormir, ni travailler. Que faire ?

Les garçons n'étaient toujours pas là. L'inquiétude me rongeait. J'avais la curieuse intuition que quelque chose ne tournai pas rond. Je pensais : « si tu veux que tout aille toujours au mieux, il ne fallait pas te lier d'amitié avec eux, ma petite. Maintenant, ce n'est plus le moment de protester ni de te faire un sang d'encre. »

Le vent qui soufflait dehors, le reflet des flammes sur les rideaux rouges, le silence pesant, et le tic-tac de la pendule eurent à eux seuls raison de mes nerfs fragiles. Je décidai de partir à la recherche des garçons. Seulement il était tard et je ne voulais pas me faire surprendre à cette heure –ci dans les couloirs. Une idée me traversa l'esprit. La cape de James ! J'espérai qu'il ne l'avait pas pris pour partir dans une quelconque expédition dans les étages interdits d'accès de les poudlard, ce pour quoi ils avaient tous les quatre un encore plus grand talent que pour les cours. Je décidai donc de monter dans leur chambre chercher la cape. Je montai l'escalier de pierre à pas furtifs puis ouvrait leur porte. Jamais je n'avais vu un tel bazar ! Je laissai échapper une exclamation : « mon dieu ! Quel foutoir ! » ! Il y avait de tout dans cette chambre aux murs qui avaient du être rouges et or avant que les quatre garçons n'aient passé le pas de cette porte. Un amas de vêtements de toutes sortes traînait à même le sol, allant des caleçons aux écharpes. Des livres abîmés, des emballages de chocogrenouilles et même quelques bouteilles de whisky pur feu vides. En me frayant un chemin parmi cette masse d'objets divers et hétéroclites (je trouvai à cet instant une touffe de poils noirs, sûrement ceux d'un chien), je marchai avec précaution pour ne pas écraser les éventuelles boules puantes qui auraient pu s'être glissées sous les robes de sorciers froissées qui jonchait le sol. Je m'approchais avec difficulté du placard de James, l'ouvrai et y trouvai la cape ! Il l'avait donc laissée là. Je ne savais qui remercier, mais cela m'enlevait un poids de l'estomac. J'enfilai la cape. Il ne faisait pas chaud mais pourtant je failli étouffer. Je redescendis l'escalier, passai à travers la porte de ma salle commune et scrutai le couloir alentour. Personne. Je dévalai les nombreux escaliers et me retrouvai au rez de chaussée, au fond d'un couloir sombre. J'avançai lentement à tâtons, essayant de trouver une pièce éclairée où je pourrais trouver les garçons. Je fis encore quelques mètres à l'aveuglette lorsque je me cognai contre une masse noire que je n'avais pas vu arriver. Je tombai à terre et la cape glissa de mon corps. J'entendis une voix prononcer « lumos », et un point de lumière apparut. La personne que je vis ne me réjouit pas le moins du monde : Rogue. Son teint blafard et ses yeux mesquins apparaissaient encore plus lugubres à cet instant que jamais je ne les avais vu. Il me regarda dédaigneusement.

-deepday !on peut savoir ce que tu fiches ici à une heure pareille ?

-je te retourne la question, servilus. Tu as enfin décidé de te laver les cheveux ?

Il était temps, lui répliquais-je, la bouche pincée d'amertume.

-quelle finesse, deepday. Je vois que même sans Black, ton humour est déplorable. C'est inné ou est-ce son esprit qui a déteint sur toi ?

-écoute si tu n'as rien de plus cinglant à me répondre, tu ferais mieux de me dire ce que tu me veux au lieu de me retenir ici ? À moins que ce soit justement ce qui t'intéresse…

Il ricana faussement.

-toi ? Mais pour qui tu t'es pris ? Tu penses vraiment que, parce que tu sors avec Black, qui serais soi-disant beau et populaire, tu es irrésistible. Surtout que black est plus populaire pour sa bêtise que pour ses grandes qualités de sorcier.

-alors, écoute moi bien toi. Je ne me crois pas irrésistible et tu vas arrêter de me prendre la tête avec tes répliques à la gomme ou ça va mal se passer !

-ah bon, mal se passer ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?appeler tes petits amis à ta rescousse ?j'aimerais bien voir ça !dit-il, les yeux remplis d'une rage railleuse.

Je perdis patience. Cet imbécile et son gros nez avaient assez joué avec mes nerfs.

Je brandis ma baguette dans sa direction et hurlai :

- wingardium leviosa !

Il s'éleva dans les airs et lorsqu'il voulu riposter, je contrai son attaque par un :

- experlliarmus !

Il grogna de rage en regardant sa baguette qui traînait à terre mais qu'il ne pouvait récupérer.

-alors, servilus, c'est comment la vue de la haut ? Lui lançai-je, sur un ton acide.

-ahahah deepday…quelle incroyable talent !vraiment je tremble de tous mes os… attention, derrière !!!!Hurla t-il alors.

Je me retournai pour me contenter de trouver en face de moi le couloir vide. La petite astuce avait fonctionné. Quelle idiote !

J'eu à peine le temps de me retourner que déjà rogue murmurait un sort inaudible et je me retrouvai collée au mur froid et dur, ne pouvant esquisser un geste.

-tu m'as eu Servilo. Là je dois reconnaître que tu as fait très fort. Je suppose que tu vas me laisser là toute la nuit et que demain quand quelqu'un me trouvera ici à demi congelée, tu sourira de ton sourire le plus macabre, celui que t'entraînes si souvent à parfaire.

-détrompes toi, ma chère juliette. Je veux juste que tu me dises exactement ce que tu venais fouiner dans les couloirs à cette, qui plus est sans tes fidèles amis. Ce n'est pas très prudent tout ça, il pourrait t'arriver des bricoles si tu continue.

-mais de quoi je me mêle ? Et toi je t'ai demandé ce que tu foutais ici ?

Bien que je fusse très énervée, je décidai de tout lui dire. Après tout, où était le problème ?

-et bien je vais te le dire tout de suite. Mes amis sont en retenue depuis quelques heures déjà et je m'inquiétais pour eux. Donc je suis partie les chercher…

-c'est sûr que la perte aurait été terrible si on ne les avait pas revu. Mais moi je crois savoir où ils se trouvent…

Il sourit, de ce sourire affreusement sarcastique qui donnait à son visage répugnant une expression maléfique digne de voldemort.

-ah bon ? Et comment ?demandai-je, incrédule.

-laisse moi juste t'expliquer à mon tour pourquoi je suis ici, avec toi par coïncidence, ce soir. Je vois que tes « amis » te font de petites cachotteries. C'est ridicule.

-écoute, contente toi de me raconter et arrêtes de faire des jugements hâtifs sur mes amis, servilus.

Il me regarda en reniflant, comme si j'étais une bête sauvage qu'il aurait prise au piège. Il me lança un regard glacial mêlé de soupçon avant de continuer :

-ils sont partis dans le parc. Tu n'as donc jamais remarqué que Lupin…comment dire… disparaissait sous le Saule Cogneur régulièrement ? A croire que tes amis ne t'intéressent pas. Ils sont toujours en train de faire je-ne-sais quelles magouilles dont tu n'es jamais au courant. En tout cas, black a laissé échapper en ma présence que pour arrêter le cogneur, il suffisait d'appuyer sur la plus grosse de ses racines avec un bâton. Je risques de connaître avant toi le secret de lupin.

Il me souria avec mépris, pour insister sur sa domination.

Je lui rendis son sourire, m'efforçant de paraître à mon aise, alors que son récit m'avait laissée plus que perplexe. Le saule cogneur ? Qu'est-ce que Remus aurait bien pu faire là-bas ?

-daigneras-tu me fiche la paix maintenant, servilo ? Et tes histoires à la gomme, tu peux te les garder. Laisse-moi descendre, ordonnai-je. La situation me fit sourire intérieurement : comment pouvait-il croire ce que Sirius, son ennemi juré, lui avait raconté ?

D'habitude, l'expérience forge le caractère. Il était tellement excité par toute cette histoire qu'il en oubliait que Sirius mentait presque aussi souvent qu'il passait sa main dans ses longs cheveux noirs. La crédulité de severus était déconcertante et ridicule à la fois.

Il fit une moue de concession, abaissa sa baguette et je tombai au sol. Je me relevai agilement. Nous nous lançâmes un regard noir puis priment chacun une direction opposée, sans ajouter un mot.

Enfin remise de ma mésaventure, je résolus de tirer la situation au clair. Quatre adolescents espiègles, leur ennemi en quête d'un scandale, le saule cogneur et une heure tardive. La nuit n'allait pas être de toute repos.

J'eus alors une idée, une idée saugrenue : j'allais suivre Rogue. Je repris le couloir en sens inverse, me hâtant afin de ne pas perdre sa trace. Suivant le son de ses pas, je parvenais, ayant traversé un dédale de sombres corridors et quelques escaliers, devant la grande porte du château. Celle-ci était fermée, les nombreuses serrures qui la scellaient ne semblant pas disposées à se laisser ouvrir facilement. Où était-il passé ?

Je levai les yeux et apercevais une des fenêtres- c'était, de par leur taille, plutôt des lucarnes d'ailleurs- qui se trouvaient près de la porte, entrouverte. J'en déduisis aussitôt que c'était par là qu'il s'était éclipsé. Je murmurai :

-accio nimbus 1985 !

(C'était le balai de Sirius, mais après tout, il ne pourrait m'en vouloir.)

Quelques instants plus tard, le nimbus de Sirius se trouvait entre mes mains. Je l'enfourchai et m'élançai dans les airs. La lucarne était vraiment étroite et je dus me plier sur mon balai pour passer à travers. Je me demandai comment Severus avait bien pu atteindre la fenêtre et je finis par conclure que sa passion pour la magie noire devait lui être parfois utile. A peine dehors, le vent nocturne fouetta mes oreilles et une sensation glacée m'envahit. Je scrutai le parc. Là, sur la pelouse, quelques mètres plus bas, une silhouette s'avançait à pas vifs dans la pénombre : je reconnus la démarche et la longue cape de severus. Je suspendis mon vol un instant : il se dirigeait vers le saule cogneur, un grand bâton dans une des mains, sûrement ramassé dans le parc. Je jetai un coup d'œil alentour et mon regard balayant l'étendue sinistre de la pelouse, le lac dans lequel se reflétaient la pleine lune et les ombres du château, mon attention fut attirée par deux autres silhouettes sombres, qui semblaient suivre severus. L'un était d'une taille moyenne, l'autre plus petite. Je tournai la tête : rogue s'approchait à présent du saule cogneur, ralentissant à mesure que la distance qui le séparait de l'arbre s'écourtait. Il semblait trembler, en proie à une vive agitation. Je détournai mon regard afin d'observer les deux hommes, mais ils n'étaient plus là. Ma surprise s'accrut lorsque j'aperçus à ma gauche un cerf majestueux, qui trottinait vers le saule. Le spectacle était insolite et inquiétant : rogue, qui voulait empêcher le cogneur de l'attaquer grâce à un simple bâton, suivi de près par un cerf dont il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence alors que deux hommes venaient de se volatiliser du tableau. Que se tramait-il donc par cette sombre nuit de pleine lune ?

L'animal prenait de la vitesse en s'approchant de l'arbre. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait à identifier l'homme qui contournait lentement le cogneur, visiblement en proie à une vive appréhension, tout à fait légitime. La démarche de l'animal et sa façon de se mouvoir était fort intrigante : elles s'apparentaient à celles d'un être humain. Peut-être était-ce seulement une illusion d'optique, mais cela me troubla. Rogue se précipita soudain vers les racines du saule, pointant son bâton droit devant lui et l'arbre s'immobilisa aussitôt. Severus disparut alors sous l'imposant amas de racines. Ainsi Sirius avait dit vrai.

Le cerf, face à ce spectacle incroyable, se mit à courir vers le saule cogneur qui avait repris son mouvement agressif. Mais à peine l'animal fut-il devant qu'il s'immobilisa à nouveau et ce dernier s'engouffra dans une sorte de cavité sous les racines.

Ne sachant que faire, je plongeai et atterrissais à quelques mètres du saule, qui avait retrouvé toute sa mobilité et dont le mouvement continu m'indiquait dangereusement que mes investigations s'arrêteraient là. J'entendis soudain des grognements, semblant provenir de la pénombre qui enveloppait l'endroit et lui proférait comme une dimension presque irréelle, d'angoisse et d'extrême vivacité des sens. Je me retournai pour apercevoir non loin de moi la silhouette d'un énorme chien noir, aux poils hirsutes qui s'avançait d'un pas vif, ses grands yeux jaunes rivés sur ma pauvre personne. Il ne semblait pas vouloir m'attaquer mais plutôt, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, me faire fuir. Je n'étais néanmoins pas désireuse de me faire renoncer à tous les risques que j'avais pris par un malheureux chien , bien qu'il parut encore plus effrayant dans l'atmosphère qui pesait autour. Je fus donc prise d'une intuition, me saisis d'un bâton qui traînait à mes pieds et bondis vers les racines de l'arbre, pointant le bout de bois sur la plus grosse d'entre elles. Heureusement que j'avais attentivement écouté les dires de ce cher severus. Je me retrouvai à l'entrée d'un sombre couloir, après avoir glissé dans une sorte de gouttière terreuse et inconfortable. Je me relevai péniblement. Mes cheveux étaient parsemés de branchages et de terre, et je passai ma main dedans pour les faire disparaître. Mon regard balaya l'endroit où je me trouvais. Devant moi, se trouvait un couloir au bout duquel une faible lueur brillait. Du reste, aucune autre issue ne se proposait à mes yeux. Je décidai donc d'emprunter ce corridor, avançant à tâtons du fait de l'obscurité qui m'entourait. A peine avais-je fait quelques mètres que j'entendis, tout à coup, un hurlement qui me glaça le sang et me laissa interdite, mes membres ayant perdu toute leur faculté de mouvement, comme si on m'avait lancé un sortilège « petrificus ». La personne, ou plutôt la chose, qui avait poussé ce cri semblait en proie à une souffrance insoutenable, jamais ressentie par aucun être humain. Mais la douleur physique ne pouvait être l'unique cause de cette détresse : le hurlement avait un caractère menaçant, et j'eus en entendant à nouveau ce cri déchirant l'air moite de l'endroit, peur pour ma propre peau. La bête – car s'en était bien une, le doute n'était plus permis- poussait à présent des rugissements tels que le sol en tremblait presque. Je ne pu avancer davantage. Je pris mes jambes à mon cou et m'élançai vers la sortie du lieu. J'entendis alors une voix d'humain hurler, remplie de terreur. Arrivée au bout du couloir, je me plaquais contre le mur glacé, car des bruits de sabots semblaient s'approcher. Le grand cerf surgit alors devant moi, portant sur son échine le corps inerte de rogue, ses bras sanguinolents se balançant contre le corps de l'animal. Bouleversée par l'effroi, je suivais le cervidé et m'engouffrai avec lui vers la cavité par laquelle j'étais entrée. L'air frais du soir me parut comme une délivrance. Je vis le cerf déposer le corps de severus sur le sol, me lancer un regard bref et, encore une fois, rempli d'humanité, puis repasser par le trou en poussant un hénisssement tragique. J'aperçus, en regardant par le passage souterrain, une chose qui rempli mon corps et mon âme d'une terreur indescriptible : la gueule monstrueuse d'un loup-garou était apparue à mes yeux, sa bouche béante cernée de grandes dents acérées, la bave coulant le long de ses babines et ses grands yeux jaunes empreints d'une fureur sans limite. Avant de m'évanouir face à la vue de cette créature démoniaque, j'aperçus la silhouette du chien noir qui m'avait suivi quelques minutes auparavant, penchée sur severus qui semblait toujours inconscient.

J'avais l'impression qu'une seconde s'était écoulée depuis que j'avais perdu connaissance. J'ouvrais difficilement les yeux, commençant par battre fébrilement des paupières. Je me sentais comme éprouvée par un grand effort physique que je n'avais même pas vécu. Je me relevai douloureusement et regardai autour de moi : autour d'un severus qui semblait profondément endormi, se trouvait James, Sirius, Peter et Remus, étrangement fatigué, haletant, les yeux perdus dans le vide, comme s'il ne vivait pas ce qui se passait autour de lui. Sirius se tenait à quelques mètres des autres, les yeux au sol, sa baguette dans la main droite. Il ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de l'état de santé de rogue, contrairement à James et Peter qui essayait de le ranimer. Je devinais qu'un climat tendu régnait parmi les garçons, qui ne semblaient pas se préoccuper de moi pour le moins du monde : il n'avait même pas remarqué que je m'étais éveillée.

–Sirius, dit alors une voix étrangement rauque, frémissante de colère.

Sirius ne répondit pas aussitôt mais se retourna et s'avança vers James, qui l'avait appelé ainsi.

-vas y, c'est bon, déballe ton flot de reproches, dis moi que j'ai été stupide, puéril, lâche et tous les autres défauts que tu pourras me trouver. Tu n'attends que ça. Fais moi la morale maintenant et qu'on en finisse. J'ai envie de dormir.

Une lueur d'indignation et de colère passa dans les yeux de James qui hurla :

-envie de dormir ? Mais espèce d'imbécile, tu te rends compte de la connerie monumentale que tu as faite ? Tu as failli tuer rogue et moi, par la même occasion et le secret de Remus a été découvert par ce lâche de servilus.

- ta vie ? Mais tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que je t'ai obligée à aller courageusement sauver ce crétin ?c'est toi qui a risqué ta vie pour sauver celle de ce minable, alors ne m'accable pas de fautes, tu veux ?

La réplique de Sirius sembla couper le souffle à James, qui le regarda méprisamment :

-écoute, Sirius, ta fierté à la mords-moi le nœud m'enlève les mots de la bouche et me retourne l'estomac. Alors, non, je n'ai rien de plus à te dire. Si tu es assez intelligent, ce dont je doute désormais, pour être un tant soit peu lucide, tu sais parfaitement quels reproches nombreux j'ai à te faire. Mais c'est toi qui a quelque chose à dire. Pas à moi. Ce serait bien trop facile. Je pensais plutôt à Remus ou à dumbledore.

Sirius ravala difficilement sa salive, et se tourna vers remus. James souffla :

-en ce qui me concerne, ce n'est même plus la peine de m'adresser la parole ni de solliciter mon aide. D'autant plus que, par ta faute, nous allons devoir tout raconter à Juliette. Etant donné que c'est ta petite amie, je crois que cette tache te revient. Reste à savoir comment elle réagira. Et oui, Sirius, dans la vie, il y a des choses que même une belle gueule ne peut pas assurer.

Sirius se mordit la lèvre de dépit et ouvrit la bouche :

écoute, lunard, je suis vraiment …

vraiment désolé, coupa remus. Tiens je ne m'en doutai pas. Ecoute, je ne suis pas aussi strict que James donc je vais essayer de te laisser une seconde chance. Je peux continuer à te fréquenter si tu répares tout le mal que tu as fait. Arrange toi pour que dumbledore ne sache rien de vos capacités d'animagi, que personne ne découvre mon secret, et qu'il ne prenne pas l'envie à Juliette de ne plus me parler. Dans le cas où toutes ces conditions seraient trop exigeantes pour toi, cher patmol, mon indulgence aura des limites définitives.

J'ai intérêt à rentrer avant qu'on ne nous découvre ici. Bonne fin de soirée.

La façon dont Remus avait parlé à Sirius m'avait choqué : je le compris en proie à un énervement qui ne lui était pas familier. Il n'avait pas mâché ses mots. Il tourna les talons et partit vers le château en direction de Peter, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début de la soirée. Sirius était là, à côte de rogue, les cheveux devant les yeux, jetant des coups d'œil inquiets tout autour de lui. Je n'avais pas bien compris ce qui c'était passé ce soir mais une chose était sure : les garçons m'avaient caché un secret grave, Sirius avait failli tuer rogue et il était en faute vis-à-vis de dumbledore, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. S'ils m'avaient laissée en dehors de leurs affaires volontairement, cette attitude me ferait monter en mayonnaise. Tout à coup remise de mes premières émotions, je me levai vivement et demandai à Sirius :

alors comme ça tu as des choses à me dire ?

Il sursauta et me regarda avec des yeux éteints :

il parait…

comment ça il parait ? je ne suis pas sourde, j'ai tout entendu de votre petite conversation amicale alors n'essaye pas de me cacher quoi que ce soit. Je te connais, tu sais. N'est-ce pas, patmol ?

Je mettais l'accent sur ce dernier mot, espérant qu'il mettrait Sirius en déroute. Ce fut l'effet produit.

patmol…en effet, je ne peux plus rien te cacher…tu as vu quelque chose qui t'as paru curieux, ce soir ?

tu parles de rogue qui a voulu passer sous le cogneur et du loup-garou ? non, ça ce n'est rien, vraiment, c'est le genre de choses qui arrivent quotidiennement. Ah ! tu mentionnes peut-être implicitement le fait que vous soyez des animagi non déclarés, et je ne parle pas que pour le ministère, je parle pour moi-même.

Mon ton ironique le mit mal à l'aise et il soupira.

bon, je vois que tu es au courant de certaines …choses. Alors autant y aller

franchement : Remus est un loup-garou, moi, James et Peter, des animagi.

- Remus ? Un loup-garou ?peut-on seulement savoir pourquoi vous ne m'en avez jamais rien dit ?

Le choc de cette déclaration ne pouvait s'exprimer. Remus ? Mon ami, un loup- garou ?

parce que tu n'avais pas à le savoir. Ce n'est en aucun cas tes affaires.

Ah bon ??en aucun cas mes affaires ? Sirius, je commence à croire que tu es vraiment stupide.

On ne voulait pas te mêler à toute cette histoire, tu es fragile et puis, c'est dangereux…

Dangereux ?ce qui est dangereux, c'est ta bêtise. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es occupé à te recoiffer, geste que j'apprécie par ailleurs, que ça te dispense de réfléchir une seconde. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je suis inférieure à vous ? il faut croire que les théories familiales laissent toujours des séquelles.

Juliette !! je t'interdis de faire un rapprochement quelconque avec ma famille ! tu es vraiment bornée !

Bornée ?moi ? et à part ça monsieur patmol, comme il aime tant à s'entendre appelé, m'interdis de lui répondre ? mais je rêve ! il faudrait vraiment que tu apprennes à passer ta langue dans ta bouche avant de débiter des conneries, mon chou. Et en fait, on peut juste savoir, au passage, pourquoi servilus est à moitié mort, par ta faute semble t-il ?

De toute façon, ce ne serait pas une grande perte…

Je ricanai :

mais Sirius, je viens de penser à quelque chose qui mettrai fin à tous nos différends ! puisque toi et severus semblaient avoir le même humour fin et humain, vous devriez vous associez ! qui se ressemble s'assemble, dit-on. Vous feriez très bon ménage avec votre humour décapant. C'est fou ce que tu peux trouver pour éviter le sujet qui nous préoccupe.

Sirius serra les dents.

allez, ose me dire ce que tu as fait si tu es aussi fier que tu veux nous le faire croire.

Ça t'amuse de me faire culpabiliser, c'est ça ? jamais je n'aurais pensé ça de toi.

Allez, c'est bon, avoue que tu a dit à servilo comment arrêter le cogneur pour qu'il se fasse dévorer par ton ami Remus le loup-garou.

Mais vous allez arrêter avec vos accusations officieuses ? je n'ai jamais voulu que ce pourri de servilus se fasse tuer, je voulais juste lui faire une blague, une simple blague.

Une blague aussi douteuse que ton humour, patmol. Et que tous tes arguments insipides. Tu n'avais vraiment que ça à faire de mettre en péril la vie de quelqu'un, que ce soit ton meilleur ami ou ton pire ennemi, ou encore dans le cas présent, les deux à la fois ? c'est vrai que tu es tellement doué que tu n'as pas besoin de travailler : c'est donc une occupation idéale. Seulement ici, ce n'est pas ton talent qui doit te sauver Sirius, mais ton humanité. Quelle idiote j'ai fais ! n'essaie plus jamais de m'adresser la parole, Black.

Sirius resta là, sans bouger, me regardant m'éloigner. Cependant, lorsque je me retournai pour juger sa réaction , je le vis assis par terre, sa baguette traînant à ses pieds, ses cheveux noirs emmêlés devant ses yeux et des larmes de honte et de détresse coulant sur ses joues pâles.


End file.
